Silver Apples of Life
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: Every person born has a grove of silver apples...but someone's grove is being disturbed. Can Team Rocket drive the intruders away before James meets his doom?
1. Default Chapter

Silver Apples of Life

  


The stars glistened brightly in the sky around the large marble platform. The silver apples hung delicately on the branches, shining in the light of the moon. The young man smirked as he looked at the tree in front of him. His two comrades looked in awe around them, surrounded by the many wonderful trees. Serian turned his head slightly to look at them.   
"Take a good look, boys. All this is ours for the taking."   
Derren faced him.   
"Uh, but Serian, how do we know if they're edible at all?"   
Verne nodded in agreement.   
"Yeah. If they're really silver, they'll break our teeth."   
Serian looked back at the tree.   
"Only one way to find out," he replied, reaching up to grab one from the tree.   
The tree shivered slightly, causing the three boys to step back in surprise. Looking down at the sparkling object in his hand, he gripped it and brought it up to his mouth. Derren and Verne watched in amazement.   
"Wow, Serian's so brave!"   
Serian closed his eyes and bit into the apple. For a moment, he was still. Derren and Verne waited anxiously for a reaction. Serian's eyes suddenly snapped open, bright and sparkling.   
He grinned and spun around to face the other two.   
"Serian…?"   
"Boys! This has got to be the most wonderful apple I have ever tasted in all my life! It tastes like…it tastes like…oh, I don't know! I can't explain it! But it tastes absolutely marvelous!"   
Walking around the boys, he pulled off two apples from another tree, which promptly trembled like the first. Smiling brightly, he turned to face them and held out the apples.   
"You must try one!"   
The two exchanged glances. Seeing their leader like this was scary. Hesitantly, they took the apples and their trembling hands brought them to their mouths. Serian took another bite of his as they tried the apples. Soon, all three of them were grinning from the taste of the apples. They danced through the orchards, as if they hadn't a care in the world. Serian looked at the trees.   
"This is all ours! All these apples belong to us! And we can eat them forever!"   
The three fell to the grass and laughed as the silver apples shifted slightly in the wind of the coming dawn, knowing silently that while things were heaven for these three…it would be hell for another…the one who's life was tied to the trees in the orchard they were romping in. The rustling leaves sang a sad song as the wind blew through them, but the boys' laughter drowned out the sound.   


James' emerald eyes snapped open as a sharp pain shot through him. He sat up slowly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He looked around, trying to make out any form of life. Seeing nothing, he frowned and placed a hand on his chest where the burning pain still remained. He lay back down, wondering what could have caused this extreme pain all of a sudden. He closed his confused eyes and tried to go to sleep, but the pain remained there, unending, keeping him awake the whole time.   
  


*The music that plays when they announce the name of the episode starts playing and Team Rocket's voices say…* 

Team Rocket: THE SILVER APPLES OF LIFE   
  


"All right, so you two will dig a hole…"   
"We always do holes, Jessie…"   
"They always work…"   
"Yeah, for about ten seconds…"   
"Well, you need to make them deeper…"   
"Hey! I don't see yous down dere helpin' us out, so don't…"   
James stared into his coffee, his partner's arguing voices far off in his mind. He tried his best to ignore the sting that was still settled in his chest. He didn't say anything. He knew how annoyed Jessie gets when he complains. Even though he thought this was something legitimate to complain about, Jessie might not.   
Jessie and Meowth glared at each other as they ran out of points to argue over. Jessie crossed her arms and looked away, at James. She raised an eyebrow.   
"James?"   
James continued staring into his drink, too consumed in the thoughts of his pain to hear her. Jessie uncrossed her arms and reached across the table to nudge him.   
"James?"   
Meowth looked at him and frowned, puzzled.   
"James? Jimmy, what's wrong?"   
Jessie bit her lip to hide the how worried she had suddenly become. She reached her hand out and slapped him hard across the face. James winced and looked up at her, the burn of her slap bringing him back to reality. Meowth smirked.   
"Geez, Jimmy. I was startin' ta think ya finally lost it."   
James managed a weak smile and shook his head.   
"No, I'm fine…Sorry, I kinda…got lost in my thoughts for a minute…"   
"You have thoughts?"   
James was in too much pain to be annoyed by the cat's comment and just laughed dryly. Jessie frowned slightly, but said nothing, not wanting to show how concerned she was. 

The day went incredibly slow for James. The pain seemed to intensify hour after hour, until by the afternoon, it was almost unbearable. He took in a sharp intake of breath as he leaned against the door of his room. He gritted his teeth and felt his chest, trying to find something, anything that could cause this hurt. Jessie knocked softly on his door.   
"James? Can I come in?"   
James turned around and opened his door. Jessie stepped inside his room and closed the door behind her.   
"James…you would tell me if anything was wrong…right?"   
James nodded slowly.   
"Yeah, I guess…"   
Jessie knew he didn't have a reason to tell her when anything. She never really listened…   
James looked at her.   
"Um, is that all you wanted…I'm kinda tired, so…"   
Jessie nodded.   
"Yeah…yeah, that's all…"   
She turned back and headed out of the room.   
"I'll wake you up before we head out tonight, okay?"   
"Okay…"   
James closed the door after she left and tried to remember what their catch-Pikachu plan for tonight was. Giving up, he fell back onto his bed and, once again, tried to ignore the pain and sleep.   


Serian twirled an apple slowly, staring at it. He looked up at Derren and Verne, who were running around a tree, singing in loud voices. He cleared his throat and waited for them to stop and pay attention. They continued to carry on despite him. Serian frowned and crossed his arms, clearing his throat again…and again, they ignored him. Scowling, he clenched his fists.   
"HEY!"   
Derren and Verne came to abrupt halts and looked at him.   
"Uh, yeah Serian?"   
Serian smiled and pointed to the apple in his hand.   
"I just got an idea." He closed his eyes and let that hang in the air for a while.   
There was silence.   
"Uh…well, what is it?"   
Serian snapped his fingers.   
"I'm glad you asked! Derren, I want you to fly back to the city!"   
"What? Why?"   
"Because…we're going to make a profit!"   
Derren and Verne's eyes got wide.   
"Really? How?"   
Serian smiled.   
"We're going to sell these apples. They're delicious! And they're coloring makes them very rare! I'm sure no one has had anything like them! The money will come rolling in!"   
Derren and Verne grinned.   
"That's a great idea!"   
Serian smirked.   
"I know."   
There was another silence. Serian frowned at Derren.   
"Well, go on."   
"Oh well…what will I do?"   
Serian sighed.   
"Use your head for a change! Make some posters for advertisement!"   
Derren nodded.   
"You got it!"   
And so, he called out his fearow and was soon soaring back towards the city.   


Giovanni stared at the piece of paper in his hand.   
"And you found these around the city?"   
The Rocket member in front of his desk nodded.   
"Yes, sir. They were on practically every block."   
A small smile spread across his face.   
"An apple like this…is very rare. I must have it."   
He looked at the member.   
"You have done well."   
The member smiled. Giovanni looked back at the advertisement.   
"Tell my secretary to get Jessie and James on the line." 

****** 

  


Meowth grinned as he looked out the jet's window.   
"I can't believe da boss actually gave us dis mission!"   
Jessie's eyes sparkled.   
"I know! Maybe he doesn't think we're useless after all!"   
James smiled slightly. He was glad , but it was hard to really get excited when it felt like a knife was being stuck through your entire body.   
Jessie landed the jet on a marble platform and James stepped out into incredibly thick fog. At first, he couldn't see anything, but as he walked further trees loomed ahead, and soon he found himself in the middle of a large apple orchard. Apple trees that went on as far as the eye could see, sparkling with silver. 

Meowth appeared behind him and then Jessie materialized out of the fog.   
"Well, at least it didn't take us long to find the apples!" Jessie said.   
"Yeah, it was kinda weird the way James came right to da right place," Meowth replied. James seemed hypnotized, walking slowly around the orchard, touching the trees.   
"Just pick one and come on!" Jessie urged.   
"I don't know that we should…"   
"What do you mean?"   
James looked at her.   
"I don't know… it just doesn't seem right somehow."   
"Yeah, well pleasing the boss seems right to me! Pick an apple and come on; our reward is waiting!"   
James stepped up to a tree, and hesitated.   
"I can't…"   
"Fine – I'll do it!" Meowth reached up to pick the apple closest to him. As he plucked it from the branch, they could hear a tiny, little snap.   
"Ouch!" James exclaimed, grabbing his foot and hopping around the base of the tree.   
"James, what's wrong with you?" Stop all that noise! Someone might hear us!"   
"Someone like who?"   
"Like guards or sumpin (something ^_^)!"   
"Like the Troll of the Trees?"   
"The what…? Who said that?"   
Jessie and Meowth scanned the treetop, realizing that they weren't talking to James, who had hopped back around the to their side of the tree.   
"I think it came from up there."   
"Who's up there and why are you spying on us?"   
The branches shook slightly as a small man swung down out of the leafy bower to the ground beneath. He was about 4 feet tall, with a large head, covered in curly gray hair. So was his face. In fact, his beard reached down to his feet. And, he was dressed funny!   
"Hey! Who's the runt?"   
"Runt? But he's about as tall as you are, Meowth," said James.   
"Keep your commentary to yourself! Besides, don't you have some moaning to do?" Meowth growled.   
"Ahem!" the little man cleared his throat. "I was about to introduce myself!"   
"Well, if you would make yourself useful by either helping me out of my misery or grabbing an apple for the boss!" James shot back, ignoring the little man's comment.   
"I just did. Remember? It was when I grabbed the apple off the tree – like this…" and Meowth plucked another fruit off the tree.   
"Ouch, ouch, double ouch!" James screamed and set off hopping around the tree again.   
"Stop that!" yelled the little man and he stomped on Meowth's paw.   
"Ouch!" Meowth exclaimed, grabbing his foot and setting off around the tree in the opposite direction as James, who ran smack into the pained feline. Both of them were laid out cold.   
"I don't believe this," muttered Jessie under her breath.   
"Well, do YOU want to know who I am?" the little man turned to Jessie.   
She frowned slightly and nodded.   
"I speak for the trees!"   
James sat partially up.   
"You're the Lorax?" he slurred and fell back down.   
"Who's the Lorax? Is he that guy who works over in the next orchard? Please don't compare him with me! You may call me the Troll of the Trees."   
"Hmmm…an alias! Shifty…I like it! But what's your real name?"   
"The Troll of the Trees!"   
"That alias sucks, then," Jessie remarked.   
"Stop interrupting me…if you want to know how to save your friend."   
"You know what causing these pains?"   
"I will tell you something that few people know. Look around you. What do you see?"   
"Ummm… trees?"   
"Not just any trees. These are the Orchards of the Silver Apples. An orchard represents every person who is born. The trees in the orchard correspond to the health of the person. When you are sick, the trees are sick and don't produce apples. When all the apples fall off the trees, the person dies."   
"But I'm not sick," James weakly protested, "or, at least, I wasn't the other day."   
"Well then, your orchard was protected. But then, intruders came into the orchard. They have been picking and eating your apples…"   
"Sounds kinda gross, if you ask me!" Meowth made a face.   
"Nobody asked you!" James retorted.   
"Shhh!" Jessie pushed them both back to the ground.   
"Thank you!" the Troll straightened his jacket and continued. "As I was saying, they have been depleting the trees of apples and the person whose orchard this is suffers physically each time an apple is lost."   
"You mean…" Jessie started.   
"This is MY orchard!" James finished.   
"Hey! Not bad, Jimmy boy," Meowth smirked.   
"Thanks, Meowth. I owe it all to clean living, lots of exercise and 10 hours sleep every night."   
"SHHH!" Jessie ordered. "Mr. Troll, what will happen if they continue to take the apples?"   
"Oh, he'll die of course."   
The three eyes' widened.   
"Die! I'm too young to die! You've got to help me! Help me!" James cried, clutching the troll's leg.   
"Let go of my leg! I'm trying to tell you how to stop this destruction. You must find the intruders and stop them. If they eat all the apples off a single tree, all the other trees will drop their apples and the, I'm afraid, the process is irreversible."   
"How do we find the intruders?"   
"Just follow the trail…" They looked down and saw several apple cores littered on the ground. "Follow the apple core road."   
"Follow the apple core road."   
"Follow the apple core road?"   
The turned and saw the trail of apple cores leading off into distant trees. They turned back to where the Troll of the Trees was, only to find he was gone. They exchanged glances before facing the trail again. Jessie sighed.   
"Well, let's get going."   
James and Meowth nodded and they set off following the "road." 

To be continued.   
  
  



	2. Part Two

**The Silver Apples of Life**   
**Part Two**   
  


The leaves rustled overheard Jessie, James, and Meowth as they followed the trail of apple cores. James glanced down at one of the cores.   
"Oh, there's a piece of my life just eaten away!" he wailed.   
Jessie frowned and whacked him on the back of his head.   
"Will you get a grip!?"   
James rubbed the back of his head and scowled at her. Before he could say anything though, Meowth spoke up.   
"Come on, Jessie. He has a right to be upset dis time. His life IS on da line, after all."   
Jessie's expression softened.   
"You're right, I guess…"   
James' scowl faded as his gaze fell upon another apple core. He sighed miserably. Jessie reached over and placed a hand on James' shoulder.   
"Don't worry, James. I won't let you die…"   
James smiled at her.   
"…Meowth and I both, I mean," she quickly added.   
James nodded, still smiling, then winced as a pain shot through his shoulder.   
"Ouch!" 

  
Meanwhile, Giovanni slowly stroked his Persian. He was becoming impatient.   
"What's taking those idiots?"   
Persian stretched and yawned.   
"How long does it take to get a single apple…" He muttered.   


Jessie, James, and Meowth looked down. The trail had come to an end. They looked up and saw three boys a few trees ahead, hanging and leaning on one of the trees.   
"Hey, dat must be dem!"   
"How exactly are we going to stop them?"   
"Easy! We threaten them until they leave!"   
A sweatdrop rolled down the side of James and Meowth's faces.   
"You really think that will work?"   
"Of course it will! Come on!"   
James and Meowth exchanged nervous glances before following Jessie towards them.   
Serian looked up from his apple as the three came into view.   
"Hmm…Come to buy some apples?"   
"Not quite. We're here to stop you."   
"Stop us?"   
"Yes. Eat one more apple and you'll regret it!"   
"Dat's right! You won't be able ta eat anything when we're done wit ya! So drop da apples and scram!"   
"Uh, yeah, what they said…"   
Serian looked at Derren and Verne and smirked.   
"Whaddya say, guys? Should we do what they say?"   
Verne and Derren looked at him questioningly.   
"Why would we do that, Serian?"   
Serian rolled his eyes.   
"Morons…Guys!"   
He nodded towards Jessie, James, and Meowth.   
"Let's take 'em out!"   
"…Take us out…"   
The three guys smirked and raised their fists.   
"We didn't mean it, we didn't mean it! Stay here as long as you like!"   
Jessie looked at James.   
"James, you coward!"   
"Hey, I just wanna live a long life…"   
"But ya won't live for very long if we don't stop dem from eatin' da apples!"   
Serian lowered his fist and raised an eyebrow.   
"What are you talking about?"   
Meowth glanced at his two companions.   
"Looks like we'll have ta tell 'em da truth…" He faced the guys. "All right, look…Dese trees here are special trees. Dey represent da life of every person on da Earth, so yous threes need ta stop eatin' da apples. 'Cuz once you eat all da apples off one tree, dis guy over here," he motioned to James. "is gonna die, you see. So…we needs you to stop."   
Serian, Verne, and Derren stared at him for a few seconds, unblinking. Meowth looked at Jessie and James.   
"Dere. I think I got through ta them."   
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"   
The three boys erupted into a fit of laughter. Meowth sweatdropped.   
"…Or maybe I didn't…"   
Serian calmed himself down and looked at the cat.   
"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Where did you ever come up with something like that?"   
"I didn't come up wit it! It's da truth!"   
"Why would we make up something like that?!"   
Serian glanced around at the apples.   
"Oh, I don't know…To take the apples for yourselves, perhaps? I wasn't born yesterday, you know."   
Meowth frowned and looked at Jessie and James.   
"Now what?"   
Jessie crossed her arms.   
"They won't believe us no matter what we say…"   
"Hey, I have an idea!"   
"You? Okay, James. Let's hear your idea."   
"Well, since they won't believe us, maybe they'll believe someone else!"   
"Like who?"   
"The little troll guy!"   
Jessie and Meowth smiled.   
"Hey! That's actually a good idea, James!"   
He smiled too.   
"So does that mean you'll listen to my ideas for catching Pikachu?"   
"Let's not get carried away, James."   
Meowth cupped his mouth with his hands.   
"Hey! Little troll guy! Where are ya?!"   
The Troll jumped down from a tree and scowled.   
"My name is not 'little troll guy', it's Troll of the Trees! Is that so hard to remember!?"   
Verne and Derren looked at him.   
"Hey! It's a little kid!"   
"Hello, little kid!"   
The Troll narrowed his eyes at them.   
"Kid?! I'm not a kid! I'm the Troll of the Trees!"   
"What kid do you know that has a beard?!"   
Derren and Verne exchanged glances.   
"Uhh…a kid dressed like a troll!"   
"Yeah! I was a troll once for Halloween!"   
Serian shook his head.   
"Tsk, tsk. Not only do you make up a story to get us away from the apples, you pay some little kid to dress up like a troll for you. How low."   
"Grr! I AM a troll! I'm Troll of the Trees!"   
Jessie looked at the Troll.   
"Maybe they'd believe us if we took them to one of their trees."   
The Troll nodded.   
"Good idea. We'll do that. Follow us, boys! We've got something to show you!"   
Serian shrugged.   
"Why not? We've got nothing better to do. Right, boys?"   
"Uh, right!"   
"Just let me get an apple for the road…"   
Serian reached up and grabbed an apple.   
"Ouch!" James yelped.   
"Stop it!" Jessie hissed.   
Serian smirked at Jessie and took a bite out of the apple. Jessie growled under her breath. The Troll started off into the trees.   
"Follow me!"   
Team Rocket followed after the Troll, with the others close behind. 

Soon, the Troll led them to another grove of silver apples. He turned and faced Serian.   
"This is your grove."   
Jessie glanced around at them.   
"Really? Could've fooled me…"   
Serian looked at her.   
"Why do you say that?"   
She glared at him.   
"I thought they would all be rotten."   
Serian scoffed. Meowth went up to a tree.   
"Okay! Let's show dese guys we're tellin' da truth!"   
The Troll stood in front of him.   
"Wait a minute! You can't do that! I have to protect these trees!"   
"But we are protectin' 'em!"   
"No, you're picking the apples!"   
"Exactly! And dat's protectin' 'em!"   
With that, he reached up and grabbed an apple. Serian remained still.   
"I didn't feel anything."   
"That's because it takes awhile before it actually starts to hurt," the Troll explained. "Just picking one apple isn't going to do anything."   
Meowth grinned.   
"Well den, let's get ta pickin'!"   
Jessie, James, and Meowth (being experts on eating fast) began to eat the apples. They even called out their other pokémon to help.   
Serian leaned against a tree and waited. Meowth looked at Verne and Derren.   
"Come on! Help us out here!"   
The two looked at each other.   
"Uh, actually we're kinda appled out…"   
Meowth sweatdropped.   
"Sure, ya would be now, wouldn't ya?"   
The two shrugged and went up to a tree. Instead of eating the apples, they began to pick them off and lob them at each other.   
A few more minutes passed and then Serian suddenly felt a pain shooting through his leg, making him wince. He looked up at them.   
"Stop! Stop, I believe you! Just stop!"   
Team Rocket stopped and turned around and Jessie smirked at him. Verne and Derren, however, kept picking apples. Serian was close to tears.   
"Knock it off, guys! Stop it! Stop!!"   
Derren and Verne laughed.   
"Come on, Serian! It's fun!"   
They began to lob apples at him instead. Serian raised his hands to block the apples.   
"Stop it you morons!!!"   
Verne and Derren dropped the apples and blinked.   
"Geez, Serian. Don't you know how to have fun?"   
The Troll stepped in front of Serian.   
"There. Now do you understand how much pain you have caused?"   
Serian nodded silently.   
"And how do you plan on making up for it?"   
Serian thought for a moment and looked around at the trees.   
"Well…this seems like a lot of trees for just one person…troll, I mean. So, I propose that me and my comrades help you protect the groves."   
Verne and Derren stared at him.   
"Huh?"   
The Troll looked him over and nodded.   
"All right, all right. We'll see how it goes."   
The Troll then began to explain the job to Serian and the other two, and Team Rocket silently left the grove.   
  
As they headed for the jet, Meowth looked up at James.   
"Now, you know dat yous is da one who's gonna hafta tell da Boss why we couldn't bring him an apple."   
James sighed and nodded.   
"I know, I know."   
Jessie placed a hand on James shoulder.   
"I'll tell him, James. You've had enough pain today."   
James smiled at her.   
"Thanks, Jess…For everything you've done today."   
He paused and glanced at Meowth.   
"And you too, Meowth."   
Meowth smiled at him.   
"Hey, we're partners, aren't we?"   
"Yeah…I just never knew I had partners who cared so much."   
Jessie stopped and turned his face towards hers.   
"Did you know I cared this much?" she whispered before gently brushing her lips against his. James blushed and she pulled away.   
"No…I didn't know…"   
Jessie winked at him.   
"Well, I do!"   
James smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again.   
"Come on, yous twos. Save da mushy stuff for later!"   
Jessie and James pulled apart.   
"Okay, Meowth. Let's go!"   
The three smiled at each other and entered the jet.   
Serian leaned against a tree and watched Team Rocket's jet fly off. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled.   
:: BONK::   
He whirled around and glared at Derren and Verne.   
"Hey! Drop those apples! No more throwing apples! We're protecting them…Hey, are you listening to me?! Get back here! Leave the apples alone!"   
Serian ran off into the trees after his two friends. The apples shifted slightly in the wind and shined in the moonlight, humming a new silent song as the heaven of the apples was restored…   
"I SAID, DROP THOSE APPLES!!!"   
…For now, at least.   


End.   
  


Author's Note: Well, I hope you like this. For those of you who actually like Serian, Verne, and Derren as much as I did, I'll be writing a series about them in the groves that I'll post on fictionpress.com. If you want to know when they're posted, send me an e-mail. Thanks for reading!   



End file.
